darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Painting Lifeline
Back to 2010 Logs Jackknife Lifeline Jackknife has things all set up in the Iacon medical bay and clicks her radio, "Lifeline? This is Jackknife in Iacon. I understand you volunteered to help with the flame breathing creature. I have something to apply to your body that will resist the flame. Please come to repair bay at your earliest convenience." "Acknowledged." Lifeline steps around from a chamber at the far end of the medical bay where she's been doing some testing on that odd black stuff that was all over Arcee and Shark. "Early enough?" Jackknife looks over and chuckles, "Quite." she replies and gestures to the paint booth that's set up. "Step on in, I'll make sure to thoroughly coat you so nothing is left to chance." Lifeline nods. "All right." She steps into the paint booth. This stuff had BETTER not be pink. Jackknife closes the paint booth doors and taps on the panel to activate the sprayers. The paint is actually a clear coat with just the barest amount of gray tint to it. "Make sure to raise your arms and each foot so every little bit of your body is painted Lifeline." Lifeline does as Jackknife instructs, bending each joint a bit to get as much coverage as possible from the hopefully flame resistant clear coat. Jackknife watches on through the clear doors to make sure the coat is going on evenly and gets all possible areas of exposure. Then she taps on the panel and the spray stops and the booth switches over to the dry option. Lifeline is patient with this process. She's done more than her fair share of painting others the 'old fashioned' way -- with a compressor-powered air brush. This is VASTLY superior. Jackknife steps away for a short while, notifying the two mechs that the stuff was being put on their subject. This done, she returns and smiles to Lifeline, "Nearly done, want to make sure it's dry to the touch. And there is good news, Wheeljack and Perceptor just informed me that they finished all the tests they feel are within the realm of possibility and even a couple impossible ones. Seems this stuff would resist the temperature equaling that of the slag pit itself." Lifeline hms. "Really. But will it resist an orn of normal wear and tear?" Jackknife checks the drying time as she replies, "It should last you at least that if not more. After all the longer it stays resistant to flame the better. We could use it on our warriors for short term missions that involve fire." Lifeline nods. "I suppose that'll do." She doesn't expect it to last nearly that long, because the life of a medic is nothing like normal wear and tear. She waits patiently for the clear coat to be dry enough and remember yet again how much of a waste of time she finds paint to be. Maybe that's why she's mostly NOT painted. Jackknife smiles to that response then sees the timer go off, she taps the panel and the drying ceases. She opens the doors and gestures, "All dry and ready to go Lifeline. I'm sure someone will contact you soon about where to come. Perhaps you can stay here in Iacon so you don't have to travel from Cubricon?" Lifeline shakes her head no. "I've already been gone from Cubicron for too long. I can return again quickly enough if needed." Jackknife inclines her head. "Very well, I'll let security and Prime know where you can be found as well as that the procedure is completed. I wish you luck in your endeavor." Lifeline says, "Thank you." She crosses the medical bay and collects her toolkit before heading out the door. "I will be sure to keep my radio frequency open." Jackknife nods, "You are welcome, have a good cycle." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Dragon TP